


Convergence

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [22]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Prequel, Protectiveness, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diptyque - Ce qui les a menés l'un à l'autre, le long des rives de ce qui aurait pu les séparer. Préquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amont

**Author's Note:**

> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : DM et Shura - "Et si je ne le fais pas ?"  
> 

_ Octobre 1986, quelque part dans le monde _

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? L’achever, je veux dire.

— C’est moi qui m’en chargerai – la voix de Shura est glaciale – et je te le ferai payer ensuite.

— J’aimerais bien voir ça. »

L’insolence n’a pas déserté, ni le ton, ni le regard du Cancer qui toise l’adolescent espagnol aux pieds duquel gît l’homme dont les entrailles se déversent sur le sol. Masque de Mort l’a éventré tantôt, « pour l’obliger à parler » a-t-il marmonné en guise de réponse à un Capricorne arrivé trop tard. Sans succès.

« Finis ce que tu as commencé.

— Va te faire foutre. »

Les deux garçons se jaugent dans le silence poisseux. La victime – un quidam que Shion leur a ordonné de trouver et d’interroger au sujet de l’emploi de son cosmos à des fins parfaitement contraires aux règles édictées par un Sanctuaire chatouilleux sur le sujet – n’en a plus pour très longtemps, Shura le sait. Mais ce n’est pas une raison pour le laisser souffrir inutilement. N’importe qui doté d’un minimum de bon sens est capable de le comprendre. De l’entendre. Non ?

« Très bien. Tu l’auras voulu. »

Déjà un cosmos d’un or pâle mais incroyablement lumineux auréole le bras droit que l’Espagnol s’apprête à lever quand soudain, un poing venu de nulle part s’enfonce sous ses côtes, avec une violence qui le fait reculer sur plusieurs mètres.

« Qu’est-ce que… » L’épaule qu’il a baissée dans un réflexe de défense encaisse un autre coup mais lorsqu’il se redresse pour riposter, le Cancer a disparu. Ainsi que l’homme en train d’agoniser.

 

**♋ ♋ ♋**

 

Il ne s’est passé que quelques minutes – qui ont semblé des heures au Capricorne – avant que Masque de Mort ne réapparaisse. Seul. Ses vêtements sont maculés d’une poussière grisâtre dont Shura sait qu’elle provient du Puits des Morts, bien qu’il n’ait jamais eu l’occasion de le vérifier par lui-même. Et heureusement, ne peut-il s’empêcher de songer comme l’expression arborée par l’autre garçon à chaque fois qu’il en revient le glace jusqu’aux os.

« Bon, alors, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le Cancer, déjà parvenu jusqu’au seuil de la porte de la maison restée entrouverte, s’est retourné vers son alter ego :

« On ne va pas y passer la nuit, non plus.

— Tu l’as tué ?

— C’est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? – le jeune Italien laisse échapper un rire sec – et puis comme ça, au moins, monsieur n’aura pas eu besoin de se salir. »


	2. Aval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : DM et Shura - "Attends: tu étais sarcastique ou... ?"  
> 

_Août 1987, Sanctuaire, Grèce_

« Attends, tu étais sarcastique ou c’est moi qui me fais des films ? » 

Shura ne répond rien et le Cancer éclate alors de rire, au mépris du calme et du silence environnants : 

« Oh bravo ! Mais c’est qu’il a le sens de l’humour finalement !

— Tu peux la fermer, deux secondes ?

— Bordel, si on m’avait dit un jour que tu…

— Ta. Gueule ! » 

Arrêté au beau milieu des marches descendant du palais, le Capricorne prend une profonde inspiration : 

« Je n’aurais pas été obligé de m’adresser à Shion de la sorte si tu y avais mis un peu du tien.

— Comme si tu le regrettais.

— Le Pope est mon… non, notre supérieur. Nous lui devons le respect.

— Sauf que t’as pris ton pied à le renvoyer dans ses cordes.

— Angelo… Merde. Merde, merde et trois fois merde.

— Tu sais que tu n’arrêtes pas de jurer ces temps-ci ? 

_Et la faute à qui ?_

Soit le Cancer a une mauvaise influence sur lui, soit il est très sérieusement en train de piocher dans son capital crédibilité pour tâcher de sauver la mise à un type dont on peut se demander s’il en a jamais eu une. Un peu des deux, sans doute. 

« Tu m’avais promis, lui rappelle l’Espagnol. Qu’il n’y aurait plus de dommages collatéraux.

— C’est de ma faute si cette gamine s’est mise entre son père et moi ?

— C’est de la mienne si tu n’as même pas essayé de l’éviter ?

— Allez, arrête ton cinéma, l’Espanche : ce n’est pas pour rien que le vieux m’a envoyé, moi, sur ce coup. Tu le sais, je le sais et _il_ le sait. D’ailleurs, maintenant, il sait aussi qu’on sait vu ce que tu lui as balancé dans les dents. C’est pas chouette ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’il n’y aura plus besoin d’en faire des caisses pour inventer des excuses à deux balles.

— Dans ce cas, je crois qu’on s’est mal compris. Hé, reste là ! » 

L’Italien, qui a descendu quelques marches supplémentaires, s’arrête mais ne prend pas la peine de se retourner : 

« Il n’est pas question de continuer comme ça, poursuit Shura, les yeux rivés sur le dos de son pair. Si tu dois recommencer tes conneries, tu le feras tout seul. Moi, j’arrête les frais.

— C’est lui qui veut que ça se passe de cette façon. Je ne fais qu’obéir aux ordres.

— Arrête d’insulter mon intelligence. Et la tienne, par la même occasion.

— Qui insulte qui en ce moment, on se le demande. » 

Soudain, le bleu est là, sombre et agité, un océan sous la tempête en approche. Le regard crocheté à celui du Capricorne, le Cancer remonte jusqu’à lui, jusqu’à la marche sur laquelle il se tient et il s’approche, pour mettre bientôt son visage et son souffle à quelques centimètres à peine des siens : 

« Tu crois que ça m’amuse ?

— On le dirait, en tout cas. » 

Shura a serré les dents : il ne se reculera pas. Ne cèdera pas un pouce de terrain. Et peu importe si c’est ce que l’autre attend. S’il plie devant lui, alors rien ni personne ne retiendra plus le Cancer. 

« Eh bien, tu te goures.

— Prouve-le. » 

Le poing de l’Italien s’est serré le long de sa cuisse et ses traits se tordent sous l’effort qu’il fournit pour ne pas… quoi : lui cracher au visage ? Le frapper ? 

« Montre-moi que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, _toi_. »


End file.
